wotmudfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Sheath
Testing needs to be done to determine what types of weapons a given sheath can take, as well as if there is a weight limit. I was going to add all the types of sheaths on this page for a quick reference. Cloaks, boots, etc. If there is another listing that has all sheaths and types, please let me know. (Sorry I don't have an account yet, - Exodio) :There is no listing of all equipment which can sheath as of yet, though efforts are being made to note which items can sheath what. My only concern was that such a listing might be too large, but now that I think of it there is no reason why not. :I might suggest a separate section for that, to keep them separate from items which are Just sheaths. Russ3Z (talk) 01:59, January 16, 2015 (UTC) :That sounds fine. If I can figure out how to I'll add a table under the pure sheath one with "Other" items that are sheaths. ```` - Exodio ::For the moment, I have these ordered first by slot type, and then A-Z. I'm not firmly set on this, so if you have another idea I'd welcome it. Russ3Z (talk) 13:22, January 16, 2015 (UTC) ::Nope, that is a good sort for me. Going through and comparing, adding Unknown and link to Slot type as I have time. 18:51, January 16, 2015 (UTC)Exodio Removing equipment from lists Removing items that are tested to not contain a sheath? Will I mess anything up by trying that, and what is proper way to do it? Leave a reason why removed somewhere? Item in question is an obsidian pendant, if it had a sheath option at one point it has been removed from the item via checking with "look in pendant". Medakan (talk) 06:21, May 7, 2016 (UTC) :A few points here. :#First, never worry about messing something up. Anything here can be undone if it's a mistake, so I'd rather have you be bold, jump in, and possibly make a mistake that can be fixed than limit yourself. If you find mistakes (they are bound to happen in a project this big), make the change. If it's a potentially big change, I'd say to leave a comment on the Talk page (for the item affected, not on this page) along with it. :#Second, I think you're right about the pendant. I do seem to maybe recall it sheathing in the past, but things do get changed (and it makes little sense for a tiny necklace to sheath a big knife anyway). :#Third, eventually I'm going to change the armor/trinket infoboxes to handle sheathing a bit better. Instead of a single "sheath" field, I'm going to add the option to add "sheath1", "sheath2" etc up to the maximum number of observed item types sheathed (4 so far that i've seen). So, if an item doesn't sheath at all, a "no" will go in "sheath1", and will display as such. If it does sheath, any known types will be shown. If something is known to sheath but what it sheaths is not certain, we'll be able to add a "?" to it. Essentially it will function the same way item descriptions do now. The benefit will be that this Sheaths page can then be populated automatically. I'll start working on that change once I get all the Weapons infoboxes sorted. Russ3Z (talk) 11:50, May 7, 2016 (UTC)